board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Agree with this Opinion?
Do You Agree with this Opinion is a topic series in which a random opinion is posted, and a user can agree or disagree with it. It was created to see what Board 8's opinions are on things, similar to how If It Were Up to Board 8 shows Board 8's opinion on who should win the GameFAQs contests. Do You Agree with this Opinion goes into many controversial topics, such as religion, politics, video games, GameFAQs/Board 8 events, and a lot more. Despite how controversial the opinions sometimes are, it only got 500 posts once. Discussion is encouraged, but it's not uncommon to not see any. Previous results: Sorted percentage of agreement. Day 13: Saturday Night Live>Mad TV - AGREED 36-2 agreed Day 59: Aliens exist. - AGREED 66-4 agreed Day 43: Michael Jackson won fairly in his trial - AGREED 24-3 agreed Day 8: DS is better than the PSP - AGREED 86-13 agreed Day 2: Firefox is better than Internet Explorer - AGREED 49-9 agreed Day 4: The XBox 360 will be good for games - AGREED 37-7 agreed Day 52: All your base are belong to CATS - AGREED 26-5 agreed Day 12: Assisted suicide should be legal - AGREED 40-9 agreed Day 33: Hunting for sport is wrong - AGREED 49-13 agreed Day 49: Earmuff headphones > earbuds - AGREED 46-13 agreed Day 40: Violence should be more censored than sex - AGREED 29-8 agreed Day 42: MakeYourChance is entertaining - AGREED 47-13 agreed Day 34: The PS3 will be too expensive - AGREED 44-13 agreed Day 21: Boxers > briefs - AGREED 37-12 agreed Day 39: The Mario Party series is overdone - AGREED 40-13 agreed Day 57: Coke > Pepsi - AGREED 45-15 agreed Day 23: The US should not have gone into Iraq - AGREED 39-14 agreed Day 64: Nintendo is the best video game company - AGREED 55-21 agreed Day 16: You should only have sex with those you love - AGREED 43-19 agreed Day 19: The DS Lite will be better than the original - AGREED 20-9 agreed Day 27: Blizzard should make StarCraft II - AGREED 28-14 agreed Day 32: Valentine's Day is overrated - AGREED 16-8 agreed Day 55: Zachnorn should make fewer overrated rants - AGREED 21-11 agreed Day 36: The Stanley Cup is the best sports trophy in the world - AGREED 21-11 agreed Day 14: God, or some higher power, exists - AGREED 58-33 agreed Day 54: We are wasting valuable time in our life on Board 8 - AGREED 30-21 agreed Day 24: The Pittsburgh Steelers will win Superbowl XL - AGREED 22-16 agreed Day 5: Zachnorn should continue the overrated rants - NEUTRAL 14-13 agreed Day 25: Jesus is the son of God - NEUTRAL 35-33 agreed Day 22: Chunky peanut butter > creamy - NEUTRAL 32-33 agreed Day 20: God created the universe - NEUTRAL 31-34 agreed Day 7: Sports, in general, are overrated - NEUTRAL 23-26 agreed Day 44: Smurf is Red - DISAGREED 16-20 agreed Day 46: Zachnorn's rants should be less formulaic - DISAGREED 8-10 agreed Day 68: Nintendo Wii is a good name (redo) - DISAGREED 28-35 agreed Day 37: The death penality is cruel/immoral - DISAGREED 32-42 agreed Day 67: For wiping, standing>sitting DISAGREED 18-24 agreed Day 51: U.S. laws about illegal immigration should be tougher - DISAGREED 21-29 agreed Day 30: Winter Olympics > Summer Olympics - DISAGREED 22-30 agreed Day 11: Bush won fairly in 2000 - DISAGREED 38-52 agreed Day 58: Ghosts exist - DISAGREEd 13-31 agreed Day 60: Nintendo Wii is a good name - DISAGREED 38-55 agreed Day 41: Lolicon is immoral - DISAGREE 42-63 agreed (500 topic) Day 53: Clasic view>Standard view - DISAGREE 34-52 agreed Day 45: The Oscars is the best awards show on TV - DISAGREE 7-12 agreed Day 50: The Do You Agree with this Opinion series of topics should be renamed - DISAGREED 9-15 agreed Day 6: When you die, you go heaven/hell, and not reincarnated/cease to exist - DISAGREED 24-43 agreed Day 10: Rhythm games are overrated - DISAGREED 13-26 agreed Day 9: You should not have sex until you're married - DISAGREED 34-73 agreed Day 48: Diablo II > StarCraft - DISAGREED 17-40 agreed Day 35: Fat jokes are not funny - DISAGREED 25-61 agreed Day 56: The GameFAQs redesign is good - DISAGREE 24-63 agreed Day 62: Illegal immigrants should be deported - DISAGREED 6-23 agreed Day 28: You should not snake in Mario Kart DS - DISAGREED 12-41 agreed Day 63: The PlayStation 3 will dominate - DISAGREED 19-65 agreed Day 31: Sess is Ertyu - DISAGREED 13-45 agreed Day 38: The Poll of the Day should remain at 12am Pacific - DISAGREEd 8-31 agreed Day 47: Foreign companies should not run U.S. ports - DISAGREED 4-16 agreed Day 26: Super Bowl XL was good - DISAGREED 10-44 agreed Day 61: Mega Man is underrated - DISAGREED 4-18 agreed Day 66: The number 666 is bad luck/evil - DISAGREED 6-37 agreed Day 18: Jack Thompson > George W. Bush - DISAGREED 10-62 agreed Day 29: Abortions should be illegal - DISAGREED 13-85 agreed Day 3: The U.S. draft will return - DISAGREED 2-14 agreed Day 1: Jack Thompson means well, but is going about video games the wrong way - DISAGREED 2-25 agreed Day 17: The FF7 spoiler makes a remake impossible DISAGREED 2-50 agreed Category:Topic Series